"injokes" thread
"injokes" was a thread created by user Poke Pokey to dig at the users involved in his current skype group, which primarily consisted of Hollow Abyss, Adam, Bill Gates, Felly, Brad (Palcks), and Xiǎo Dre . This thread was made after an altercation between Hollow and Pokey, assumably relating to something within the skype chat, though this was only a stepping stone in the whirlwind of drama that was soon to unfold from the group conversation. The thread was created April 3rd, 2011, at 5:59 PM Eastern Standard Time (EST). Motives The motivating factor in the creation of this thread was Pokey's (at the time) disdain for the Skype group, after an altercation that occured in the skype group, and (subtely) on the forums. This was a direct result of Pokey changing most of his information on his profile page to that of a "trash" deriative. (i.e. changing his location to "Trashville", his profile summary to "Trash", ect.). Before Pokey changed his information on his page, one of his friends had gained access into his skype and began to playfully joke around with Hollow and co., with Hollow taking offense and practically ripping apart Pokeys friend upon his return. He deemed Pokey's friend as "trashy, immature, and unfunny", leading Pokey to become offended and changing his information to the likes of "Trashy". After all of this had occured, tensions continued building (leading to more drama, to be illustrated in other articles), and Pokey was unable to cope with the stress seeping into him via the skype group. Poke, assumable without rational thinking, made this thread. After the thread was made, Poke Pokey resigned. Direct Result After making this thread, a private MSN group chat was created without Pokey involved to discuss the issues and reprocussions of this situation. All members of the staff and honored staff were added to the chat, bar AJ and Felly. (Both were not online at the time.) There was a mixed response from the members and staff involved in this conversation. The discussion consisted of topics such as "who should get temporary admin" and "what do we do when he returns". The discussion was brisk, with Bill Gates being selected as the next Admin for a temporary period, with Adam granted partial Admin Control Panel Access. The Return / Second Wave of Drama Although it was previously decided and made a general rule of thumb at Solstice that if you resigned, you would be given your position back, the tables were turned on Pokey upon his arrival. Hollow, after some persuasion from Adam, grew to believe that Pokey did not deserve his position back, and over the time that Pokey was gone, began to let these beliefs fester, along with Adam's recurring reminders of Avis being incapable to handle the position. These thoughts came full circle when after a weeks abscence, Pokey asked to return. Pokey was added back into the group, only to be confronted head on by Hollow and Adam, both stating that they did not feel Pokey was mature enough or ready enough to take up the position of Admin again. While Pokey complained, a secret Skype Group was made, consisting of the primary members of the main group. This group was made to discuss Pokeys position in terms of the forum. Users Bill Gates, Brad, and Felly argued that, since the rules state that one must be handed their position they left with upon return back, Avis should be given his inital position of Admin back, or only be demoting to Admin Assistant. Adam, Hollow, and Xiao all argued that his behavior warranted a void in the rules, much to the disdain of Pokey, who caught wind of these logs via Brad. Resolution The discussion was brought back to the main group, and after much coaxing on Pokey's end, he was rewarded back with his former position. This took Adam by surprise, and he became furious, although keeping it concealed and sharing it with his close friends. The member reaction was minimal, with most understanding the situation after a thread was made issuing his return. Unfortunately, this situation showed lack of communication between staff not in the Skype group, and staff in the Skype group, most notably Machu Pichu and honored staff such as ~Midnight Mewtwo~ . This should notably be referenced as one of the early foreshadowing events in the collapse of the skype group, which consisted of, as noted before, primary and principal staff members, such as Hollow, Bill, Avis, and Adam. This situation illustrated how frail the group (which was tight towards the beggining of Solstice v2) was becoming over time. This was, metaphorically, the gateway to further staff drama, which included resignations, demotions, and split ups of core group members, notably Hollow Abyss, Brad, Bill Gates, Adam, and Avis. Overall, this served as a lesson to the staff, including Pokey himself, as to how quickly the balance of friendship can intertwine and rupture the balance of professional relationships. Category:Forum Drama Category:Interpersonal